El baño de chicos
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Lo que pasa en el baño de chicos que se queda en el baño de chicos. Advertencia: Personajes transgénero.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

 _016: Piper's a trans girl and Leo is a trans boy –by anon in lgbtheroesofolympusheadcanons tumblr._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El baño de chicos

Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

Leo odiaba esos días del mes; no solo eran los dolores, el que a veces no pudiera ni caminar o que sintiera como que usara pañales. No, lo peor de todo era ver esa mancha roja.

Para muchos era también un fastidio, otros en cambio decían "yay!" al verla, más que nada por acciones en las que Leo no era participe-aunque le gustaría, no lo niega-. Pero para él era la llegada de lo inevitable, una cachetada biológica que le decía " _da igual lo que te pongas, yo sigo debajo de ti_ "; palabras e ideas que se mesclaran cuando en una casa de acogida lo atraparon, los chicos de la casa no pararon de molestarle y trataron de ponerle un vestido. Nunca en su vida se fue más rápido de un lugar.

Lamentándolo mucho, tenía mayores problemas que la disforia.

Normalmente cuando el estado lo podía en una casa, había alguna fémina desarrollándose a la cual podría robarle toallas o tampones-siendo justo, ha hecho cosas peores- sin embargo ahora estaba en esa estúpida academia delictiva. Tenía una habitación para él solo y todos los que vivían en su área eran chicos cis-por lo que sabía-; si iba al área femenina y lo atrapaban le llamarían pervertido, y si explicaba la situación lo más probable es que le pusieran en una de esas habitaciones y sería el raro "chicochica".

Prefería que tener una mancha de sangre en los pantalones y fingir hasta el hospital una hemorragia que pasar por eso.

Y de golpe se topó con otra cosa.

Escucho como cortésmente tocaban la puerta de su tocador, trágicamente en ese momento noto que no estaba bien cerrada-estúpidos baños de escuela-y que por la misma se asomaba una chica de su clase, aunque ahora no recordaba su nombre.

¡¿Qué hacia esa chica metida en el baño de hombres?!

De inmediato se subió los pantalones y rezo a quién fuera que le escuchara porque no haya visto la prominente mancha de sangre.

"Sé que todas las chicas quieren verme sin ropa, pero apreciaría la privacidad" trato de parecer el chico fresco de siempre, desgraciadamente su tono era más molesto que chistoso. Sorprendentemente, eso no hizo que la chica de al frente dejara de tener una sonrisa suave.

"Creo que necesitas esto" extendió la mano por la parte entre abierta y sus ojos no pudieron abrirse más al distinguirlo: una toalla sanitaria.

Tenía el corazón en la garganta; ¿qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Hacerse el loco? Pero necesitaba la toalla, además de que si estaba ahí solo significaba una cosa.

Con una impresionante calma, volvió a hablar "mis compañeras de habitación a veces aprovechan algunas ofertas y compramos todas juntas, pero la verdad y-yo no lo necesito" ¿de que hablaba? ¿Por qué no iba a necesitarlas?. Luciendo algo incomoda, se quitó un botón de su blusa y mostró del lado del sostén para ver que…estaba rellenado con papel higiénico y que lo que había realmente era un pecho plano. Al ver su cara, solo parecía levemente apenada aunque sonriente.

Se quedó sin habla. Había ido a muchos lugares por todo el país, estado en muchas casas y conocido a mucha gente, sin embargo jamás conoció a una persona como él. Tragando un poco, agarro la toallita y le pidió que sostuviera la puerta.

Unos minutos después salió del baño y la chica le entrego una sudadera "póntelo en la cadera; se verá raro pero nadie notara la mancha de sangre"

"Gracias" dijo mientras seguía sus instrucciones y se lo ponía, se miró atrás; parecía un chico de los noventa, pero en definitiva no había rastro de sangre para sospechar.

"No es nada" comento mientras ambos salían del baño de chicos; notó como no le importo que se viera que salió de ahí, esta chica comenzaba a agradarle aún más "Soy Piper Mclean"

"Leo Valdez" le estrecho la mano que hace poco le ofrecía.

"Un gusto" menciono con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, es un gusto conocerme" extendió los tirantes moviendo las cejas, obviamente tratando de ligarle. A fin de cuentas, era bastante guapa.

Con un leve golpe en el hombro mientras reía, tuvo la certeza que serían buenos amigos de ahora en adelante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Actualmente, administro una página de headcannons lgbt de héroes del olimpo-en inglés, debido a que hay más demanda-; la última que me llego fue de que Piper y Leo eran trans, y después de hacer la imagen, ¡zas! Me llego la imagen de Leo con la regla y Piper echándole una mano.

Admito que quedan muchas cosas al aire, que se ha dado evidencia que esto no es posible; pero me gusta pensar en la posibilidad. Como nunca se detalla cómo se conocieron, quise escribirlo, por improbable que sea.

Bueno, esto ha sido todo, gracias por leer.

Lira.

P.d: ni el título ni el summary son mío; mi amigo Cessi me los dijo porque no se me ocurría nada.


End file.
